Native somatostatin is comprised of both a 14-amino acid isoform (somatostatin-14) and a 18-amino acid isoform (somatostatin-28). Heiman, et al., Neuroendocrinology, 45:429-436 (1987). Because of the short half-life of the native somatostatin, various somatostatin analogs have been developed, e.g., for the treatment of acromegaly. Raynor, et al., Molecular Pharmacol. 43:838 (1993). Five distinct somatostatin receptors have been identified and characterized. Hoyer, et al., Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol., 350:441 (1994). Somatostatin produces a variety of effects, including modulation of hormone release, e.g., growth hormone, glucagon, insulin, amylin, and neurotransmitter release. Some of these effects have been associated with its binding to a specific somatostatin receptor. For example, the inhibition of growth hormone has been attributed to the somatostatin type-2 receptor ("SSTR-2") (Raynor, et al., Molecular Pharmacol. 43:838 (1993); Lloyd, et al., Am. J. Physiol. 268:G102 (1995)) while the inhibition of insulin has been attributed to the somatostatin type-5 receptor ("SSTR-5") (Coy, et al. 197:366-371 (1993)). It is preferred to have an analog which is selective for the specific somatostatin receptor subtype responsible for the desired biological response, thus, reducing interaction with other receptor subtypes which could lead to undesirable side effects.